


Code Purple (or: The Criminal)

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, accidental kitten acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Uchiha Uzume knows a criminal when she sees one.





	Code Purple (or: The Criminal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perpetrator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755871) by [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken). 

"Uzume-ba," comes a voice from The Pit, quiet and plaintive and desperate. 

Uzume sighs and takes her sweet time wandering over to the edge to see what Shisui's managed to do to himself this early in the morning. The kid is laying on his back in the dirt, his shirt and pants and hair damp with morning dew — fell asleep training again instead of coming inside, like an idiot. 

Perched on his chest, almost tucked under his chin, is a tiny ball of white fluff. 

"Help," Shisui says, his voice hushed to keep from waking the kitten. 

Uzume eyes him. "We need to work on your grappling." 

"Uzume-ba—" 

"You should really be able to get out of that pin." Uzume sighs theatrically. "Disappointing. Wait until Amano hears." 

"She's _asleep_." Shisui waggles his hands emphatically around the kitten to make his point. "What do I do?" 

Uzume feels her lips twitch and turns away. "I'm not sure. I'll go get an expert." 

Her mom is still sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, and she raises her eyebrows at Uzume's reappearance. "Forget something?" 

"We have a Code Purple in the pit," Uzume says, and she can't even keep the laugh out of her voice anymore. "Very serious. Shisui needs the help of a competent KMP officer." 

"Oh, honestly, Uzume, we don't use colored codes," her mom says, setting her tea aside with a pointed and audible _clack_ against the table. "And you know that. Stop spreading misinformation." 

"It's important that I frequently remind everyone that I can't be trusted as an officer of the law." 

"I promise no one will forget," her mother says wryly. "You made an impression." 

Uzume grins — being kicked out of the Konoha Military Police and gently barred from ever again attempting to become an officer has long since stopped being embarrassing — and prods: "Are you going to come outside and deal with this criminal or do I have to go down to the station." 

"Oh alright, fine," Tokimi says, "let's go see what a 'Code Purple' is." 

They go outside. 

"Oh, that's a Code Purple if I ever saw one," Tokimi agrees when they're standing on the edge of The Pit, looking at Shisui's pathetic, pleading eyes. 

"She's a criminal," Shisui insists, voice still hushed, as they descend into The Pit and approach. 

"You're so much like Uzume sometimes," Tokimi says, and sighs fondly. 

Shisui grins at her like he's been paid the highest compliment of his so far short life and holds very, very still as Uzume's mom reaches down to try and pick up the kitten, who opens her eyes, yawns, and scoots out of the way. 

"Evading arrest," Uzume says helpfully. Then the kitten bats at her mom's hand and Uzume gets to add, "Assaulting an officer!" with glee. 

Her mom sends her an annoyed (but loving!) look, and the kitten stands up the moment her mom looks away. 

Shisui says, "Ow! Ow, claws!" and flails his little 8-year-old limbs in distress. 

The kitten gives Shisui an alarmed look and finally tries to bolt, but Uzume's mom can't be bested by a cat — she scoops the kitten up in one chakra-protected hand while Uzume swats Shisui's hands out of the way to look at the blood spotting on his chest and throat. 

"Am I going to die?" Shisui asks miserably. 

"No," Uzume's mom says, but sternly, so Uzume thinks she might be talking to the kitten that's still trying to savage her hand. 

"You'll be fine," Uzume adds. "But we're definitely putting attempted murder down on The Criminal's record." 


End file.
